


Return

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: Naught but silence fills the halls.He returns some hours later.





	Return

He is gone longer than she expected him to be.

His voice is maddeningly distant.

So she stands, and waits.

A dreadful roar echoes from somewhere far to the north, but does not sound again.

Naught but silence fills the halls.

He returns some hours later.

“ _My King—_ ”

“ ** _We make for the Ebon Hold. You will accompany me._** ”

She bows her head, but she says nothing.

“ ** _I trust you remember our previous journey._** ”

She nods once.

“ ** _This will be simpler._** ”

Kel’thuzad emerges with a chilled breeze.

“ _ **Is it prepared?**_ ”

“ **It is, King Arthas.** ”

“ ** _Very well. Lead us to the portal._** ”


End file.
